igfans53fandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmorrison.fan53
Jimmorrison.fan53 (not to be confused with jimmorrisonfan53 or jim.morrisonfan53) (formerly known as billy.joelfan53, phil.anselmofan53, gg.allinfan53, eddievedderfan53, and johnnyknoxvillefan53) is a fan of Jim Morrison. He’s been to prison for attempted murder and manslaughter. He is currently married to Charliemanfan53. He’s not a likable person, but the people who do take the time to hang out with him think he’s a somewhat decent human being. Morrison claims to have a lot of enemies, his biggest enemy being thearthurmorganfan53. He has tried to date many women fan53s, and eventually married robinbuckleyfan53 until they divorced after he went to prison. He’s evolved so many fucking times, it’s starting to get annoying. * The Billy Joel phase Sir William Joel joined fan53 on June 17 of 2019 when bjork.gudmundsdottirfan53 introduced him to it while they were in a Death Grips Roleplay Chat. His first username idea was riverscuomofan53, but then he realized there was already one. He stuck with Bill because he thought his music was cool and it hadn’t been taken yet. Near the end of the Billy Joel phase, he started to date jessicahenwick.fan53 for a couple days until he found out that she was cheating on him with indianajonesfan.53. Bill was devastated by this, so he killed himself by overdosing on Pepto Bismol and a gunshot to the head. * The Justin Whang phase He was Whang for about a day until he realized that Whang is fucking boring. Bill’s funeral would take place that same day. * The Phil Anselmo phase When Whang finally fucked off, Phil would try to evolve his content into something bigger. Something better. He created his first comic called Phil’s Fucking Hostile Adventure, until he abandoned the comic on Issue #4. He then decided to run for fan53 President against chandlerbingfan.53. Phil unfortunately lost by a couple votes, but Chandler felt bad for him, so he decided to put Phil into office as his second president. This was the same time when Phil would meet and date jennafischerfan53 (would be revealed as robinbuckleyfan53). They had a decent relationship until they broke up because Jenna was cheating too. Phil then fell into a deep dark depression and then died of unknown circumstances. * The (first) Johnny Knoxville phase Johnny Knoxville was the saving grace for the account. That’s when all the cool shit happened. Johnny became really horny and started fucking people left and right. Him and robinbuckleyfan53 would eventually get married, and they even had a child (lakeithstanfieldfan53). However, this is when he started having beef with thearthurmorganfan53. Arthur sucks, that’s all you have to know. Out of the blue, Johnny would be arrested for the murder of Monica Geller. He obviously wasn’t too happy about this, so he formed a cult called the Knoxville Family. He would always make his fellow cult members commit various murders. These were all people who wronged him, but didn’t manage to kill thearthurmorganfan53. He would lead the cult with his right hand man charlesmansonfan53 (now known as charliemanfan53). Robinbuckleyfan53 didn’t like this one bit, so they would end up divorcing. Johnny didn’t manage to kill Robin either. This would also lead to him ending his friendship with chandlerbingfan.53 because he was a spy trying to get Johnny imprisoned. After serving his sentence, Johnny then decided to hook up with margotrobbiefan53 until he realized that she was cheating on him with Chandler. (noticing a pattern?) Johnny then managed to kill off Margot and died of unknown circumstances. * The GG Allin phase GG was a disappointment to the fan53 community. He would piss on people, masturbate in public areas, and would reek havoc onto everyone. He then met sgt.vennyslonelyheartsclub. Him and GG would make dope ass edits together. GG then died because fuck you that’s how life works you cunt. * The Eddie Vedder phase This is the more serious phase. Eddie didn’t really fuck around much, he wanted to make an impact. His content was lazy as shit and he felt like his account was dying. Until this happened. * The (second) Johnny Knoxville phase Johnny fucking came back from the dead. This got him a lot of clout, but he only posted 3 things. He had become inactive from September to November of 2019 for unknown reasons. * The Dave Chappelle phase After a month long hiatus, Knoxville had planned on leaving the fan53 community altogether. He would never return again. Instead of doing so, however, he instead evolved into Dave Chappelle. He is currently thriving and making content to this day, and even hit 1,000 followers on January 6, 2020. This is where he decided to marry his longtime best friend, Charliemanfan53. Him and Charlie would have se, creating Chappelle’s second born son, Sealfan53. Chappelle, Manson, and his two sons currently strive and make content.Category:Characters